A wolf in the den of Fairies
by Somerandomoldguy
Summary: Just a collection of stories of Hachiman in fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

It was strange, a rare yet highly improbable occurrence. For you see, it was mid day in the town of fiore and the guild hall of fairy tail was practically empty, with the sole of exception of Mirajane of course. Tending the bar, she quietly hummed to herself, a small smile in spite of all the daily chaos that occurs within the guild. Yes, peace and quite was a rare thing to be found within these halls, yet she loved those moments dearly when they came. Wiping one of the cups with her cleaning cloth, she cleaned gently and happily. Not paying attention at all to her surroundings while she did so. So maybe that's why, when the door opened with its familiar old rusty creak, she didn't pay attention.

"Welcome to fairy tail~!" She said happily enough, not bothering to look at the new visitor.

In response to her greeting, the new visitor silently made their way to her bar. Their light footsteps barely making so much as a single sound. Stopping in front of the counter, the new guest merely pulled a seat near her and sat down.

Still not looking at her new guest, she finished cleaning the cup before looking up to look at her guests face. She quickly found her efforts in cleaning the cup to be in vain however as she quickly dropped it. Shock along with mixed feelings of anger coursed through her as she looked at him. Quickly gritting her teeth, her body moved with no heed from her mind, slapping him with all the might she could muster.

Taking it, the new guest merely shrugged it off, his cowlick bouncing in the process. Clicking his tongue, the new guest started to reply to her.

"Oi, oi, oi. Whats this? i come home once in a blue moon only to be slapped. Talk about bad customer service." He sarcastically said with a sneer.

"Hikigaya." She said through her gritted teeth, Anger and disgust showing quite evidently in her actions.

"Calling me by my last name to, man you must really have a burning hatred for poor old hikigaya. Oh and also, i'll take a shot of the fairy brew."

"**Don't mess with me**!" She yelled, her fists now clenched in rage as she quivered.

"Messing with you? i only ordered a drink." Hachiman replied in a teasing grin.

"You know what you did, and still...you have the nerve to come here." Her eyes narrowed down at him as she said that, looking for any signs of reaction from his dead fish like eyes.

"Good grief woman. I am still a member of fairy tail you know, and besides i'm leaving soon anyway." He replied with a neutral face, eyeing the drinks while he did so.

Moments passed by in silence as the two looked at each other, one in anger and one in calm. Finally, after what seemed to be a good minute, Mirajane sighed and un clenched her hands.

Turning around, she reluctantly grabbed a bottle of fairy brew and and poured it into a cup, practically slamming her drink on the counter as she slid it to Hachiman.

Taking it, Hachiman casually took a sip from it, nonchalantly eyeing the assorted beverages and cups on the shelve.

"Why?"

"Finished my quest, came here to take a new one."

"No. Why did you leave without telling us anything?" She said with a fierce glare, her words as fierce as her gaze.

"Felt like it." He said coldly as he took another sip.

The counter cracked as her hand slammed down upon it.

"**Felt like it?**" Her voicing oozing with ill contained fury as she scowled at him.

"Yep."

"**Oi, do you know how many people you hurt you bastard? how many of us in fairy tail you hurt?**" She was practically inches from his face. A menacing aura leaking out of her, with two of her wings already out on her back.

Unfazed, Hachiman casually took a cigarette out from its box. Attempting to light it, he was stopped by Mirajane as she ripped it out of his hands. Sighing, he only shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh? so now i cant smoke either? fairy tail has really gone downhill since last i visited here huh?"

"**Answers. Now.**"

"Whats there to answer? i did what i did knowing full well the consequences." He said as he gazed the ceiling, memories of the place racing through his head.

"**You!...you...**" Mirajane started, only to fall silent, her glaring eyes now straining to hold back tears.

"Why did you take the blame?" She said quietly, her face riddled with shame at the memory.

"I was there."

"No!, it...was our fault that those townspeople died...so why? why did you take the blame?" She said, her wavering blue eyes observing his stone cold face.

"Like i said. I was there, I was involved as well."

"You saved us from dying!...so why?...why did you take the fall?"

"..."

"Please...Hachiman!"

Hachiman only grimaced at this, his once teasing smile now a frown as he looked into the glass of alcohol. Swirling it as his onyx eyes watched the ice swirl around haphazardly.

"...I've always fought and lost my battles, why should that one be any different?"

"You saved us!"

"...I didn't do it to save you guys." He said coldly.

"Please...don't say that. I know how hurt your eyes were that day!" She exclaimed, a single tear now rolling down her pale cheek.

"...The deed is done. It's not like anything will change. Why are you even crying? you live, to my knowledge elf man is to."

"I'm crying because you sacrificed yourselves for us when you didn't need to!"

"It was the most efficient way."

"Efficient? now the majority of the guild hates you!"

"Why should i or you care?"

"But i do!"

"Eh?" Hachiman replied, shock now adorning his face.

"...It hurt me so when you pulled that little stunt, when you said all those harmful and disgusting things. My heart felt like it had been stabbed a hundred times seeing you like that!"

Looking away reluctantly, he stood up from his seat.

"You hurt all of us!, we're...we're family are we not?" She continued.

She met silence as he stood there, non moving like a statue.

"Nobody wants you here anymore...i don't want you here because it feels like my heart will burst into a thousand shattering pieces just at the sight of you!" She cried, the tears now flowing like a waterfall.

"Everyone gets what they want then. I get a new quest and stay outta everyone's hair." Hachiman said, he face didn't show it but he wavered. Breaking into informal speech at her words. Taking a step to the the s rank quests, he was stopped by Mirajane.

"No."

Turning to look at her, he merely asked with a confused look on his face.

"Pardon?"

"You were demoted, you can't take s rank quests anymore." Mirajane said, still sniffling.

"Shit." Hachiman said this time with a scowl.

"Guess i'll take the highest paying ones then." He said after a moments thought.

"No."

"What?"

"You got demoted by gramps after that stunt you pulled, you can only take the lowest rank quests."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Mirajane said with a frown.

"Wuh-... crap!" Hachiman exclaimed, panicking now gripping his body.

"Why are you panicking? you should have money." Mirajane said coldly as she visibly pouted.

"...Pachinko..."

"Say that louder?"

"Pachinko and booze dammit! how am i supposed to have money after spending it all up on that?" Hachiman said with a scowl as he scratched his head in anger.

A few moments passed before Mirajane simply burst out in laughter. Her pout now a full blown smile as she laughed and giggled at Hachiman's unexpected answer. Tears of humor now replacing her tears of sorrow as she laughed at him.

"Dammit woman, this is serious, i cant support my life style with the most basic of jobs." Hachiman said in frustration.

"Then...ha!...then don't gamble then ha!..." She said through ill contained giggles.

" Fool, don't you know? the best way to make money is to lose money!"

"I, ha! don't see you...ha! with any money!"

"..." Hachiman thought in perplexity.

A few moments passed by with Mirajane still laughing at him, her ears all red in humor.

"Say, Mirajane... may i perhaps borrow some cash?"

hearing this, Mirajane simply laughed harder to Hachiman's request. Her laughter now filling up the seemingly empty guild hall as she held her stomach.

"After all that you did? no way!" She said, laughing ever harder.

Sighing in resignation, Hachiman accepted that he was about to get no money from the woman in front of him. So, biting his pride he made his way to the quest board.

Looking at the requests, Hachiman couldn't help but mock the pieces of paper on the old weathered and battered piece of wood known as the board.

"Ooh, look at this! pull the weeds out of my yard. Hey! teach my son how to use fire magic!, boy do these look like great jobs." Hachiman said sarcastically and bitterly in a cold tone.

Sighing, he took all of the quests off the board and folded them neatly into a tiny stack. Putting the stack into a magic black portal that he conjured up. Clicking his tongue, he took out a cigarette and lit it. Puffing out smoke as he left the guild hall, with Mirajane laughing at him as he did so.

"Good luck Hachiman!" She said mockingly, giggling at each word.

"Yea, yea. Love ya too Mira." Hachiman said neutrally as he left.

* * *

Lucy and gang all laughed merrily as they entered the guild hall. With Natsu and Gray both eyeing each other warily with Erza at the back of the group eyeing the two boys as they both laughed albeit more falsely then Lucy and Erza did.

In a good enough mood, they noticed Mirajane giggling as she cleaned her cup.

Curious, Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Whats got you in a good mood?"

"Oh! Lucy! Natsu, Gray and Erza! Hi!" Mirajane greeted with a smile.

"It's nothing, its just that h-" Mirajane cut herself off as she realized what had happened.

"Whoa! the request board is totally empty! what happened?" Exclaimed both Natsu and Gray as the two looked at Mira with shock.

Still smiling, Mirajane then replied with a cold answer, releasing a menacing aura as she did so.

"**Hachiman... that bastard used his magic on me to make me laugh**!" She said with a wide smile, her blue eyes not changing as she did so. Making her look ever more scary to the group.

"Eh?" The group yelled, with Lucy being the only one who didn't know who Hachiman was.

"Hachiman? he was"

"Here?" Both Natsu and Gray said, finishing their sentences, both of their faces growing into ones of disbelief and anger.

"Mirajane, is this true?" Erza asked with a scowl, her arms folded atop each other.

Silently nodding, Erza only sighed in frustration as she looked to the ground.

"Hachiman, why does he have to appear here now of all times?" She said bitterly.

"I'll kick his ass" Gray exclaimed as he started to subconsciously strip.

"Now i'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said with a battle hungry smile.

"Guy's, who's Hachiman?" Lucy said, confused yet a little bit scared by how her guild mates where acting.

* * *

And that's that people. This will most likely be a story that i write in when i feel like it. So this will not get as many updates to it as my other stories. Good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hachiman Hikigaya yawned rather lazily as he watched the bobber bob up and down on the lazy stream. He had been fishing for quite a while now with moderate success of course, but he still hadn't caught his quarry. Disappointed, he could do nothing accept wait patiently as he watched the calm waves of the river travel in his eyes rather slowly. He couldn't smoke either, he found himself quite distracted whenever he smoked, time always escaping his notice when he did indulge in it. Drinking was obviously a big no no. So he simply waited.

The summer breeze blew by him as he still sat there, rustling the grass as it did so. He of course noticed it, noticing everything as he tended to do so. The sky was a bright pale blue without a single cloud in sight. The sun also complimented the sky, its bright yellow working with the pale blue sky in a beautiful and lazy duet. Hachiman only sighed as the moments still passed un-eventfully. It was hot. Absurdly hot that even he, a man who values modesty above all else took off his plain brown tunic, leaving only a white tank top glistening and soaking with sweat. His trousers were also rolled up to his knees as well.

Slouching, he continued to fish. Complaining ever so silently in his mind, he noticed a set of light foot steps behind him. Not bothering to turn his head around, he ignored the new comer, hoping they would leave.

"Yo." Said a familiar voice.

"..."

"Aw come on, don't be like that eight." They exclaimed.

Sighing Hachiman turned around and addressed his new visitor.

"What do you want Cana?"

"Just wanted to talk." Cana said as she took a step next to him and promptly seated herself down on a nice green clump of grass.

"..."

"It's been a while huh?" Cana asked, looking at his black onyx eyes.

"...Indeed." He finally responded, not bothering to look at her and instead focusing his attention on the stream.

"...So what were you doing all these years?"

"A quest."

"Oh yeah. A quest. Tell me, how did it go."

"...Well enough."

"Its odd."

"..."

"When you spoke with Mira the other day you apparently spoke a lot more. Would you care to inform me why?" Cana asked with an all knowing smile.

"...You already know."

"Do indulge me."

Hachiman sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Unlike the others, you always were the most intelligent one." He stated simply as he eyed the bobber with unease.

"Hoh?"

"I'm not gonna be able to weasel my way out of this like i did by baiting Mira so why even try." Hachiman said as he let out a yawn.

"You know, despite what you did all those years ago, your pretty smart yourself." Cana said with a bright smile, before letting it disappear completely.

"...Your point."

"Why?"

"I was involved in the mess, naturally i had an obligation to clean it up."

"Not that."

Hachiman grimaced, even going so far as to flinch at her words. There was no playing games with Cana after all was there? Cana only sighed as she eyed the bobber bob gently up and down.

"I may be constantly drunk but i'm not daft Eight. I notice a lot of things in the guild. And i can also tell when something is wrong."

"So. Tell me, why do you distance yourself from us? aren't we family?" Cana said with a resigned face, a bitter sweet smile as she spoke the word family.

"...I have my own way of doing things." Hachiman said after a long pause, not liking where the conversation was going.

"And we at fairy tail do as well. We would have gladly shared your burdens, your pains so as to say like we do with all of our members."

"Are you saying that everyone at fairy tail wishes to suffer together? that is both stupid and highly improbable." Hachiman refuted with a frown.

"Well, isn't that what fairy tail is? stupid and highly improbable?" She shot back at him with an easy grin.

An awkward silence befell the two as they gazed the slow moving, lazy yet relaxing river.

"Hachiman. You might not know it or even not care. But there are people who care about you and get hurt at the sight of you hurting yourself you know?" Cana started, her hands and fingers brushing against the soft wavy grass.

"Spare me the lecture, your not nearly as old as the old man to start going on about these sorts of things. And besides, you should dislike me much like the other guild members, it would make things a heck of a lot easier."

"Why should i dislike you? i mean, sure i dislike what you did but i don't hate you. And i guarantee, hating you will not make things a lot easier, in fact it would make things a bit more difficult."

"..."

"...Since you wont speak, i'll do the talking alright? trust me it wont be painful i promise."

"Where do i begin? oh! Bisca's dating Alzack!"

She received silence as Hachiman continued to fish.

"We had a brief stint where Laxus tried to take over the guild. He failed of course, but Natsu really pulled through for us!"

"...Hmm, we also have new people joining! there's Wendy, Gajeel a new dragon slayer and Juvia along with the others."

"But man, let me tell you a lot of things happened while you were gone these past three years."

"You got yourself demoted for one thing, can't do any s class ranks anymore~" Cana said with a teasing grin.

"Tis a shame really, less money on buying the booze." Hachiman finally replied, still not looking at her.

"Look at you! drinking now are ya? and here i thought you were a teetotaler!"

"Well, you'll find booze a good companion in both long warm and short cold nights."

"That's something i can agree with!"

"...But man. Was the old man pissed. I think he popped a vein when he had heard about what you had done."

"That's why hauled i ass and got myself an s class as soon as possible."

"You can't keep running forever though~"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when he spanks ya~!"

"That's why i'll keep on running. Until either that old geezer calms down or he finally buys the farm."

"Sheesh, your so irresponsible you know?"

"I don't see a reason to change that."

"Oh there are plenty! like getting a girlfriend for instance~!" Cana once more said in a teasing way, even whispering in his ear.

Gulping and jumping a little bit, he quickly calmed down. Forcing a cough, he regained his composure and replied to her.

"I don't think anyone would ever want to be in a relationship with a man as rotten as me." He said with a frown, disliking the fact that he was being teased by the town drunk.

"Oh really now? i guess you don't notice everything with those rotten eyes of yours huh?"

"Oi, if you continue on like that then i, as well as any other guy will get the wrong idea you know?"

"Tee hee!" Cana let out a giggle as she enjoyed teasing him.

"So...what are you doing right now?"

"Fishing woman." Hachiman said tiredly.

"Hoh? what for?"

"A fish."

"No silly! what kind of fish are you looking for?"

"..."

"Come on! tell me!"

"...A begging red."

"Huh! a begging red? aren't those extremely rare?"

"My client wants want to make some alcohol."

"Your doing quests already?...wait! can you show me you quest paper?" Cana said excitedly, a spark of realization in her eyes.

Reluctantly, Hachiman pulled out the piece of paper from a small magic portal that he conjured. Taking it with excitement, Cana merely grinned widely at the sight of the paper and practically shoved it into Hachiman's face.

"See this Hachiman? i put this quest on the board _ages_ ago and nobody has even attempted it!, could you... could you be trying to complete it?" Cana said with a thankful and joyful look.

"What does it look like dumb ass? I've been here for the better part of a day just trying to catch your stupid fish." Hachiman said as he growled, looking at the river with massive amounts of spite.

"Hey! it's rude to call your employer a dumb ass you know?"

"Well excuse me princess." Hachiman replied sarcastically.

"Yea! since i'm apparently a princess, you should treat me so!" Cana giggled, clearly having a lot of fun talking with Hachiman.

"Oh do forgive me your highness, i do so beg your pardon." Hachiman said with snark.

"Beg." Cana laughed as she gave herself a back pat at her reply.

"Be careful what you wish for." He said with a frown.

"Or what?" She said still giggling.

After hearing those words, Hachiman's frown quickly turned into a mischievous smile as he stood up. With lightning speed he grabbed her warm yet smooth supple skin and flipped her side ways, holding her like a princess. Cana, shocked at what had just happened quickly blushed at both Hachiman's action and his surprising strength to lift her up.

"Or this will happen." Hachiman replied with a shit eating grin.

"H-hey! Eight! let me down!" Cana stuttered with a crimson shade on her face.

"Hey, you wished to be treated like a princess, and you shall be treated so your highness."

* * *

Wendy smiled happily to herself as she and Carla walked together. She had just managed to complete an entire quest by only herself and Carla! she felt that it was only natural to bask in her achievements and feel some pride as she walked.

"Sheesh! when are you going to wipe that wide grin off of your face!" Carla asked with slight irritation.

"Oh come on Carla! we managed to complete a quest by ourselves! Our selves!" Wendy exclaimed, waving her hands in the air jubilantly.

"Humpf! no need to get so worked up over something so trivial! this will only be the first of many!" Carl exclaimed, letting only the slightest mirth of a smile escape onto her face.

"Yea!-Hmm? is that Cana over there? what's she doing with that man?" Wendy asked innocently enough. He finger touching her chin in thought.

"Wha?- N-no Wendy! don't look at them!" Carla quickly said, trying to distract her.

"Hmm? why?"

"W-well... she's probably on a...date" Carla said, unsure on how to explain this to the little girl in front of her.

"A...Date?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"What's that?"

"Erm...It's when a woman spends time alone with a man..." Carla trailed off.

"A date huh? i see! it would be quite rude of me to intrude!" Wendy said with an unknowing smile.

Sighing in relief, she and Wendy kept on walking, Ignoring the sight of a blush Cana letting out an embarrassed smile whilst being carried by an unknown somewhat handsome young man.

* * *

The sun had already set with the moon out in all its glory before Cana realized the time. Shocked, she spoke to Hachiman.

"It's already dark out huh?"

"Hmm." Was his reply.

"Time goes by so fast whether you notice it or not huh?"

"Yep."

"...Say...Hachiman...do you... do you think that one day...I and the guild can...help you?" She asked hesitantly, the only question that she had wanted to ask Hachiman now being let out and asked.

"...I don't know." Was his cold hard reply, his Onyx eyes only hardening at her question.

"I...see..."

A heavy silence hung in the air after that. The blackish blue night sky was in her eyes, quite beautiful as the stars twinkled in the night. The croaks of the frogs along with the cries of the bugs only existed to add to the beauty of the summer nights. She thought as she gazed somberly at the fireflies, moving constantly, almost dancing like fairies. Their small yet inspiring glow giving light to the night.

"Well...Eight. My request...its years old. You don't need to complete it. I don't think the begging red even lives in this river anymore...here, i'll just pay you." She said with guilt. Realizing that Hachiman had most likely started fishing in the early morning, enduring all those hours of intense heat. Not to mention her butting in as well, he must have considered her a nuisance.

Hachiman didn't say anything as he still focused on the river, his fishing line getting the most subtlest and smallest of pulls. With lightning fast speed, he pulled up the fishing rod, the result? A begging red flying through the air with its mouth stuck in the fishing hook. A majestic sight indeed.

"What did you say again Princess? because i just got my rotten hands on the item that you had so long ago desired." He exclaimed with confidence as he pointed at himself with his thumb. Smiling with a wide snarky grin as he did so.

"What? No way! you...you actually caught it?"

"Well, yeah. You quite literally just watched me catch it." He said in a monotone voice.

"Here." He said, giving the fish to her.

"You can pay in the form of keeping your mouth shut and not telling anybody that you saw me. I don't want to run into anymore people in fairy tail." Hachiman said quite seriously as he ruffled his hair.

"That's it? Pfft! your a weird one all right!" Cana exclaimed as she started giggling.

"Good bye princess...it...wasn't so bad seeing you." He said as he stood up and left. Leaving her there to only giggle at him.

With the calls of the bugs and the croaks of the frogs, Cana merely smiled to herself as she stood there on the river bank, With the soft winds blowing and rustling the green grass while looking at the stunning moon. Its beautiful glow washing over her as she eyed longingly at the stars.

"I know its selfish eight therefore i didn't ask you. But... would you...help me?...if i asked you to?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A play in which everyone gets played._

Summer. A word that means so much to children. To them, it was an excuse to let loose and be absolutely free of school and work. To let loose and to enjoy themselves. To him, it was just another of season of work. If he didn't work, he couldn't get the money necessary to gamble. Or worse, to smoke. He was a very cynical man, he disliked those that seemed to have fun, those that seek to enjoy life to it's fullest. To him, it seemed very fake. Something that he dislikes greatly. Even worse was that it was only the beginning stages of summer, that means that while kids still had school, they were all excited to leave. With each passing day making them happier and happier.

And now Hachiman found himself talking to one of those kids. Romeo, Macao's little brat. It had been a long time since he saw him, with the boy still being a baby in his recollection of memories. It was a warm and sunny day, lazy gentle clouds moved slowly in the skies and a cool breeze blew past them. Upsetting the swings in the park that they were both in a little bit. The creaking from the playground equipment, the warmth and the kids pleading gaze made Hachiman ridiculously uncomfortable.

"No." Hachiman said simply.

"Wha? Why?" Romeo whined.

"The job description asked for for help in your play. Not for Magic. Besides, i'ts above my pay grade."

"Come on, please?" Romeo asked.

"No."

"Come on-"

"Well well well, if it isn't Romeo. Why are you talking to some random guy here instead of your dad? Oh that's right! because he's a lame deadbeat washed up mage!" A shrill voice cut in.

Turning his head to the uninvited participant of the conversation, Hachiman saw a group of boys. He presumed that the one in the front spoke in as he was the one with the shit eating smirk whilst the rest of the boy snickered and laughed.

Narrowing his eyes at the slight, he couldn't help notice Romeo do the same.

"...Kyle." Romeo spat out venomously with such contempt and disgust that Hachiman couldn't help but feel a little proud. He really was Macao's son after all.

"Hey loser, still trying to make your little play work out? here some advice, drop it. It'll never work. Your pathetic idea will fail, you'll never succeed. So just give up, you'll only fall face down in this little project of yours."

"..." Romeo said nothing as he balled up his hands into fists, gritting his teeth all the while.

"Nothing to say? well what a coincidence, i having nothing else left to say also. I only stopped by to tell you that this play of yours will never work, you'll only fail." The snotty nosed kid said with a smirk as he and his little group walked away.

The whole situation looked like something out of a comic or a novel, something that slightly amused Hachiman. After all, in these situations those kids always got their just desserts. And he was gonna let them have their desserts, even if he had to force it down their throats.

"...Kid."

"...Y-yeah?" Romeo said some what dispirited.

"You play is gonna is gonna knock those kid right on their as-butts." Hachiman said as he corrected himself quickly.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, they made fun of Macao, I don't much appreciate respectable men being insulted like that. As he is your father I'm quite sure you don't want to see him belittled like that either."

"Eh? You knew my father? how? and how do you know i'm his son?" Romeo asked, shocked.

Crap.

Hachiman thought as he quickly began to fix his little slip up.

"I... Ran into him during a job once. Saved my hide. We drank together later that night and the whole time he held out a picture of you and constantly bragged. This is my son! the brightest boy in all of Fiore!... It was kind of irritating really." Hachiman managed to say, telling a some what true story whilst not telling him that he was actually a fairy tail member. It would have been tiring to explain.

"Oh!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Yep, your the old man was quite the fighter. Quite strong if i must say so my self...If the guild master of fairy tail were to kick the bucket, i have a feeling that Macao would be the next guild master." Hachiman replied with a mirth of a smile.

"Really?" Romeo asked jovially.

"Yep, no doubt in my mind what so ever."

"Heh heh!" Romeo chuckled with a mixture of happiness and pride.

"Well, that's that, lets move on to business..." Hachiman started._ Thank god kids are so gullible._

* * *

"And for our next performance, Romeo Conbolt!" The announcers voice proclaimed. With only a couple claps following his announcement.

After a tense moment of silence, the curtains were raised, and the spot light was now on Romeo...Along with a very pretty princess Mirajane.

"WHAT THE F-" One of the announcers yelled out in disbelief.

"Bill!" The other announcers exclaimed with shock, hitting Bill at the back of the head.

"AH!, oh...Right sorry bout that folks. But we have a huge upset! Mirajane Strauss from Fairy tail is here! what an upset!"

Despite the uproar, Mirajane started acting.

"Oh Sir Romeo! knight of the square table, the dragon king Smau-, Igneel shall be approaching this kingdom soon with much haste, what ever am i to do?" Mirajane asked with deceivingly almost genuine like tears in here eyes.

"Wha- Er, no worries princess Mira, I! Romeo guardian of this realm shall defend you! Within a mere fortnight this beast shall lie slain upon the field of battle!" Romeo initially stuttered, taken aback by how realistic Mirajane's acting was.

"Oh! Sir knight, your bravery comforts me so!" Mirajane said as she swooned over Romeo. Grabbing his hands as she looked at him with her wide tearful eyes.

"Y-yes! of course!"(Sir, please tone down the illusion a little, other wise i can't take it!) Romeo desperately whispered into Mirajane's ear.

Hearing this, Hachiman who was in the crowd merely gave an amused smirk.

_Sorry Kiddo, you asked for magic, you'll get magic...Thank god Mira is here to see this, she'll kill me!_

"Oh sir knight, i can no longer take it! I have helplessly fallen in love with you! Woe is me, if only i was born a commoner then i would beg thee to take me now!" 'Mirajane' swooned over Romeo once again. This time hugging him and shoving his face into her supple bosom.

"AH! THE LUCKY BAST- OW!" Bill exclaimed once again, getting smacked by his co star.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Roared a thunderous voice.

Appearing from the backdrop was one very...muscular Makarof. With a heavy aura, everyone in the audience could hold their breath in fear as Makarof began to speak.

"YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GROPING MY GRANDDAUGHTER LIKE THAT? YOU LITTLE PUNK, I'LL KILL YA!" Makarof started, attempting to charge at Romeo.

However, Mirajane stopped him before it was to late and, with herself between the two, she pleaded with her Grandfather with tearful eyes.

"Grandfather! I love him!"

"NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! I LOST MY DAUGHTER, I SHALL NOT LOSE YOU!" Makarof exclaimed with such intensity that even Romeo felt it difficult to breathe.

"But-" Mirajane was cut off.

"Sir! i swore that i would protect her!" Romeo finally managed to stutter out.

"HOH? PROTECT HER? WHAT CAN A SCRAWNY LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU DO? YOU ARE A CHILD."

"...I...I! I will slay Igneel, King of the dragons! would you then give me you're approval?" Makarof scoffed at that.

"HAH! YOU? SLAY IGNEEL? YOU ARE MUCH TO YOUNG FOR SUCH A FEAT! AND MUCH TO SHORT AS WELL!"

"...Would you give me your approval if i slay Igneel?" Romeo asked, this time with a forced calm.

"...Hmm... I suppose i would totally disprove of you... Very well, try to slay Igneel, Your death shall weigh nothing upon me." Makarof said with a scoff.

As soon as Makarof said that, Hachiman used his magic with much more intensity.

Soon the whole room along with stage was transformed as if they were in a castle itself, with the audience looking around and crying in disbelief. The Igneel, king of the dragons burst in through the castle wall with a roar of fire. Causing bricks and all sorts of things to fly everywhere, making everyone yell is panic, even Romeo was terrified.

_Sniff sniff, ugh. Was that piss?_ Hachiman thought as he looked around him. Sure enough, The boys that made fun of Macao and Romeo were now upon the ground flat on their assess with very noticeable piss stains and pee puddles on their pants and the floor. All of them crying with looks that gave off the impression that they were about to die.

With a primordial roar, Igneel confronted Romeo.

_"Makarof! I have come for my tribute! Where is it?"_ Igneel roared once more.

"Hmph! You'll have to fight him for it. Little punk thinks he can take you on." Makarof said with a devilish grin.

_"Hoh? Is that so?"_ Igneel now looked at Romeo who at that moment looked like he was about to cry.

"I-Um uh..." Romeo stuttered out, panicking.

_"So you? would dare to face me? the king of dragons?" _Igneel asked with a snort.

"Yeah that's right! He'll slay you and take revenge for my mother and father of whom you slayed you beast!" Mirajane cut in with an emotionally moving performance.

_"Heh, very well. Fight me then. As i pity you, i shall allow you to make the first move child." _Igneel said with an amused smirk.

"I-I-uh..." Romeo once again stuttered.

_What are you doing kid? drop him!_ Hachiman informally thought as he looked upon his own work.

_"Come on kid, i Don't have all day. I gotta hit up the casin-other kingdoms who have bent the knee to me." _Igneel exclaimed, With Hachiman trying to tell Romeo to hurry it up.

"!OH!...I mean...UM, YEAH! PREPARE TO DIE BEAST! FURHYA!" Romeo shouted with a punch of fire. Managing to remember that that it was an illusion.

The punch merely bounced off of Igneel. A second passed, then a couple more. Until finally after what seemed to be a minute, Igneel let out an agonizing howl and much blood and fire came spurting out from his mouth.

_"_AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH_!" _Igneel howled.

_"Well done...Kid...you...see..that...Natsu?...someone to...surpass...you..." _Igneel managed to utter out his final breath as he died.

_Crap, it's been a while since i've made an illusion of Igneel, I've gotten rusty._ Hachiman thought with a disappointed shake of the head.

"...Um...wha?" Romeo was cut off as Mirajane ran and once more pulled him unto her embrace.

"Oh Romeo! I knew you could do it!"

"...Humph! Don't think i've fully accepted you yet you little punk!" Makarof reluctantly exclaimed.

"...Wha-?" Romeo asked once more in total confusion as the illusion broke and they soon found themselves in the normal room with the normal stage.

_That magic presence...dammit! the authorities! why do they always have to go sniffing whenever someone uses magic? _Hachiman looked at Romeo with a neutral face and then proceeded to get out of dodge.

At that, a thunderous applause from the audience brought Romeo back from his stupor.

"Whoo hoo!"

"That was so cool Romeo!"

"You lucky Punk! how did you managed to get Mirajane in your little play, hold up...Where is she-ARGH!"

"Best play ever!"

"I loved it!"

"Awesome!"

"...What...just happened?" Romeo asked to himself with certain disbelief.

* * *

"Did you hear? my boy got himself an Award for a play! He's such a genius, like me!" Macao exclaimed proudly to Wakaba as they both drank in the fairy tail guild hall.

"Award? really? how nice." Wakaba grinned as they both guzzled their beer.

"Ah! there's nothing like having a cold one after a hard days work!" Both of them said at the same time with joy in their faces.

Meanwhile at the bar, Mirajane and Makarof had very stiff faces.

"...Guild master..." Mirajane uttered out in a cold voice.

"I know, i felt it at the council meeting. Damn well had to apologize for it to. What the hell does that brat think he's doing? releasing such powerful magic like that? And he makes Illusions of you and me to boot!" Makarof exclaimed grumpily as he leaned against his staff.

"But still..I'm surprised you could even pick up his magic presence just like that Mirajane, it's been what... a few years since you've last seen him?"

"Please Guild master, i would recognize his presence anywhere." Mirajane replied with a mono tone voice.

"...Well you are an S rank mage after all." Makarof stated as he stroked his beard.

"...Yep."

"But still, That Hachiman...what is going on in that head of his?" Makarof asked to himself.

* * *

"Come on! 88! fortress of solitude! never fails!" Hachiman growled to himself as he watched the ball spin round and round. With others around him cheering and shouting for the ball to land on their specific numbers..

As he watched the ball roll on an on, a simple thought popped up in his mind.

It wasn't a perfect life, It wasn't happy, but it was still enjoyable.

And Hachiman found that to his liking.


End file.
